The Durmstrang Date
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: George was hoping to ask Stacy to the Yule ball. But some Durmstrang boy beats him to it. Eventually, his jealousy gets the best of him. GeorgeXOC


Stacy was sat in the Great Hall, across from her two best friends. The twins. Hermione was sat next to her. The two of them were the only ones studying in close proximity. Stacy un looped her hair out of it's bun, letting her long black hair fall down her back. Wearing her hair up for too long gave her a headache. Rubbing her temples, her gaze wandered to the twins in front of her. She'd looked up just in time to watch Fred, successfully, ask Angelina to the ball.

Ron, in an attempt to prove that he wasn't the only one going to the ball alone, he turned to his other brother, George. "Who are you taking then?"

George was hesitant for a moment. Not only had he noticed the Durmstrang boy coming up behind Stacy, but he was embarrassed by the question. The red haired twin had developed feelings for his best friend Stacy a long time ago. But he never told her. In fact, he never told anyone. Besides Fred, but that was obvious. Maybe now that Ron had brought it up he could ask her out.

Or not.

The Durmstrang boy stopped behind Stacy and tapped her shoulder. He smiled at her when she turned around. "Hello." He said, with a thick accent

"H-hi." She stuttered out. Hermione gave her a nudge, making her aware of the dumbfounded look on her face. Stacy struggled to look natural.

"You are very beautiful." He said, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Stacy nodded her head a few times, then squeaked out an "Uh-huh."

He bowed a bit to her taking her hand and kissing it. The twins looked at each other with disgusted expressions. "I am Christoph. What is your name?"

"Me? Uh..." She blushed at her own stuttering, "I'm Stacy."

"I will see you later, Miss Stacy."

And with that, he left. Stacy slowly turned around, a wide smile on her face. Her and Hermione began to giggle. George struggled to not roll his eyes. Stacy was his. He'd known her since they were eleven. Wasn't he supposed to be the one to ask her out? Not some stupid Durmstrang boy she'd never even talked to before. Stacy looked at him.

"You okay George?" She asked sweetly

How could he admit to her that he was raging with jealousy? "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've only known him for three days!" George shouted.

He and Stacy were stood outside the Great hall arguing, everyone inside completely oblivious to them. George's jealousy managed to get the best of him and now he was the angriest Stacy had ever seen him. It scared her, to be honest. But the whole thick just pissed him off. She'd gotten all dressed up, clearly spending at least an hour making sure she looked good for someone she just met. Stacy had never done that for him.

"Well it wasn't as if someone else had or was going to ask me to the ball!" She yelled back at him. Stacy was fighting back tears at this point. George had never been cross with her. Ever. And she was hoping to keep it that way.

George scoffed at her, "Yeah, sure, that's why you said yes."

"As a matter of fact it is." She said, the tears she had been struggling with now beginning to break loose. "But the boy I wanted to go with couldn't manage to grow a pair and ask me."

George came back at her with something he wish he hadn't said. In a few different ways.

"How do you know he even would have wanted to go with you?"

Stacy didn't let it show how much his comment had hurt her. "Because his brother told me he's fancied me for awhile and that he was going to get him to ask me out." She snapped. "But I should have known the whole thing was probably some big joke!"

She ran past him and up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. Fred, who had just managed to hear the last bit of their dispute, told George to go after her and to apologize. So he did. It took almost an hour for him to find Stacy, who was hidden in a room she never thought anyone would find her in. The third floor corridor on the right hand side. George, however, had walked close enough to the door that he heard her crying and went inside.

He quickly knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry Stacy." Said George. "I didn't mean any of it, I swear." She cried into his chest, too hard to say anything in response. "I'm guessing Fred already told you, but I fancy you. I really do."

"N-no you d-don't." She sobbed

George held her face in his hands and gave her a quick kiss. "Yes I do." He said. "I promise."


End file.
